Identity
by Yeshua
Summary: chaos is separated from the Xenosaga cast in a horrific gnosis accident. He must now survive on a foreign planet until he can make contact with the Elsa. How can he survive in a horrible corrupted world while trying to retain his identity?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is the second fanfic that I have planned to start working on after Dark Angel. The first one is Love Angel and that's a Shion and chaos fic. I know some people will like that.

**Title:** Identity

**Summary:** (Xenosaga Ep. 2) chaos is separated from the Xenosaga cast in a horrific gnosis accident. He must now survive on a foreign planet until he can make contact with the Elsa. How can he survive in a horrible corrupted world while trying to retain his identity?

**Rating:** PG-13. It may go higher…but I doubt it.

* * *

**Prelude: The Accident**

Elsa

1:53 A.M.

chaos:

It was another routine flight on the Elsa in the middle of deep space. Life had virtually returned to normal after Abel's Ark swallowed up the Zohar. Surprisingly, Jr. managed to get it back up into his control and now it rested in the Restricted Area along with pieces of his brother. Everyone was so sober, so sad. The grief was far too much of a burden on me. I felt everyone's emotions keenly and that caused me to have a lot of sleepless nights.

So the trip out to a Dock Colony was a relief. It was just the crew of the Elsa this time, which made for a very lonely ship. I had to admit it was a lot more interesting with Shion and the others around. There was still the matter of stepping further into the political mess the Zohar left behind. I wonder what people would think of me if I showed the true extent in which I can act.

"chaos, you've been rather quiet since we left the Durandal. What's up?" Hammer asked.

I took my eyes away from the screen I was supposed to be studying and regarded Hammer.

"I'm just trying to monitor the Elsa, Hammer. Captain Matthews would be awfully upset if Tony wrecked it again."

It was far from the actual reason why I was being quiet. I suppose it was a talent of mine: being able to twist people around so that I would remain mysterious. It wasn't hard to figure me out really. It was hard to explain the powers…the fact that I couldn't age…

"Ha, ha, you're hilarious chaos," Tony snapped.

I smiled gently.

"So I've been told."

"All right, people when we reach the Dock Colony, I want you to unload the cargo as quick as you can and get back on here. The natives aren't exactly friendly to outsiders. That means you need to be careful, chaos."

_Me? Careful? I have the touch of the gods._ I adjusted the straps on my gloves.

"I will, Captain Matthews, but you know there's no real reason to worry about me," I commented.

"God chaos, you must think you're superhuman or something," Tony commented.

_I am superhuman. Have you seen my wings?_

"You're amusing, Tony."

"All right, you two, stop your chatter and get the Elsa into the dock," Captain Matthews ordered.

I turned back to my screen, scanning over the window that showed the Elsa's systems. There was a slight shudder as the ship pulled into the dock.

"All right, kids. Do what I told ya."

_Kids?_ I got up from my chair and headed for the door. Tony and Hammer followed suit with a heavy sigh. As soon as we exited the bridge, Tony and Hammer gave me a look.

"You know you don't have to help us unload, right?" Hammer asked.

"It would take you yours without me. Besides I don't mind."

_Honestly, I really didn't mind._ It kept my mind off of the issues at hand. Besides, I was used to people hating my presence. I mean, I didn't look normal.

"Ok…"

We stepped into the elevator and pressed the down button.

"Is this another war torn colony, Hammer?" I asked.

I didn't know a lot about colonies, especially since I grew up on Militia. Space was another adventure for me, I guess. I could fly in space and in transfer columns undetected and without assistance.

"Not exactly, chaos. Realians and the Federation government are barely tolerated here. Mutants or ubër-humans are subject to extreme violence sometimes."

_Extreme violence?_ That rose an eyebrow. _And here I was hoping that the gnosis wouldn't come around._

"Why?"

"People fear what they can't understand. It's as simple as that."

_That much was true._ The elevator doors opened and we walked outside and through the metal door. Lights immediately flickered on, illuminating the lower hatch of the Elsa. Several large crates rested in the middle of the floor, product of the scheme that tore us away from the Durandal. Tony pulled a small hover cart out of the corner.

"Still…couldn't you use your powers to make this easier?"

* * *

Dock Colony

3:43 A.M.

So far, the unloading of the crates had gone well. The exercise was excellent for me. I know I didn't look like it, but I had some muscles in my arms. (I couldn't be too muscular. Mainly because I didn't want to be stalked by girls.) Tony and Hammer had gone back to the Elsa by themselves. We had plenty of time before it was time to go back to the Durandal, so they decided to get a nap in. I, on the other hand, decided that I would have a lot more fun exploring the colony.

Of course, I remembered Matthew's warning. No one was going to object to me having a drink of two. I walked down what was left of the street until I caught sight of a small shop with the sign 'Eatery'. So far, so good. I walked up to the shop and sat down in one of the stools in front of the counter. The chef was a middle-aged woman with soft brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to hold sadness in their depths.

"May I help you, sir?"

"I would like some tea, please."

The woman nodded and sat a cup onto the counter.

"I haven't seen you around before."

She poured some tea in the cup.

"I'm with a merchant ship."

"Ah…that's good."

I lifted the cup up to my mouth and took a small sip.

"So…is this all of the dock colony?"

"Actually, no. This is what people like to call 'the bad side'."

_The bad side?_

"You mean there's a better side?"

The woman snorted.

"Of course. I think you know about the injustices between the poor and the rich. After the entire episode with the mutants, the situation for those less fortunate has gotten worse."

"What about you?"

The woman looked at me in surprise.

"Me? Well…I've got the shop and that helps me feed my children. But it doesn't help me and my dreams."

"You want to get your children out of here, don't you?"

"Yeah. But enough about me…what about you?"

_There's not much to say._

"I'm just someone who cares, that's all."

I took a sip of tea again.

"Someone who cares, huh?"

I nodded.

"Exactly."

All of a sudden, a loud sound echoed across the dock. It sounded more like a warning siren. The woman gasped.

"No…not now!"

_Huh?_

"What do you mean?"

"You better get back to your ship quickly! I wouldn't want the gnosis to catch you!"

_The gnosis? Tony…Hammer…they were on the Elsa. I had to go warn them._

"Thanks for the tea."

"You're welcome!"

I took off of the stool and down towards the docks. The familiar ghost-like bodies drifted through the streets, growling menacingly. My powers would make it incredibly easy to dispatch them and save the colony.

"chaos, let's go! Hurry up!" Hammer shouted.

"Go on ahead, Hammer! You know I can catch up! Just get out of the area safely!"

"You're crazy!"

"I know, but I have to save these people!"

I skidded to a stop, inches before the ethereal form of a large gnosis. I reached my hand out and touched it. It vanished instantly with a roar. More gnosis descended through the colony boundary, roaring and hissing. An explosion rocked the street, making me stumble backwards. I extended my hand to the sky…

"Ready? Lunar Seal!"

Energy shot out of my hand like bullets, blowing through the gnosis as if they were paper. My vision blurred somewhat from the discharge, but I was ok. Another explosion rocked the street, this time it was closer than ever. I felt the heat near my body…

"Angel Arrow!"

Two wings spouted from my back, propelling me into the air. Energy beams shot out of my body and flew like laser beams across the sky. I landed on the ground and started towards the Elsa again. _I think everything's ok now. I hope._ Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. I had just reached the catwalk when I was literally snatched off of my feet. I hit the ground roughly, knocking the air out of my lungs.

Cold tendrils snaked up my leg… _Damn…a gnosis just touched me._ I twisted around, my breath suddenly hitching in my throat. I could literally feel energy being drained out of my body. _So…this is what people feel when they are touched… The body just slows down and stops…I can't let that happen to me!_

The Elsa lifted off of the dock with a mighty whine of its engines. _I need to get back on the ship._ I forced energy into my right hand and pointed it at the ghost that held me down. White danced at the edges of my vision, signaling to me that the 'whitening' process had begun. I let the energy go…

The gnosis vanished, but the damage had been done. I didn't have the energy to lift my body. I found myself staring up at the heavens as it was being licked by the flames of destruction. The Elsa shot across the sky like a silver bullet to safety…without me.

_Help me…come back…please…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I just want to say thank you to my three reviewers. I wasn't quite sure if I was going to continue this story, especially since Love Angel is threatening to overshadow this and Dark Angel completely. Nevertheless, I have some kind of support for this, so I will continue to work my magic. This chapter is kinda short. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

chaos:

"I hope he's ok. He looks like he's been hurt really bad."

_Huh? Voices? Wait…where was I?_ My eyes gently cracked open, allowing light to spill into their depths automatically. I let out a small hiss of pain and covered my eyes with my hand…that was ungloved. _Wait…where were my gloves?_

"Look Mommy, he's awake."

_Mommy? Wait…am I asleep? The last thing I remembered was the Elsa speeding off, leaving me behind on the Dock Colony…_

"W-Where am I?" I asked loudly.

My voice sounded horrible.

"You're on the Camino Dock Colony."

I slowly removed my hands from my eyes and tried to take in my surroundings. There was a little girl with green eyes and black hair standing next to me with curiosity dancing behind her eyes. A woman walked up behind me with a look of concern on his face. It was the same person who served me tea last night.

"You…you saved me…" I said breathlessly.

The woman nodded.

"We found you lying near the Airship Dock after the gnosis vanished. It looked like you had been touched, because you were so pale and your leg was covered with white painful sores."

_Ow…it even sounded painful._ I sat up as gently as I could and glanced down at my right leg. It was heavily bandaged, but I knew that it was healed all the way. My body automatically healed all types of injuries within hours. It was the first time it had ever been put to use by a gnosis. Well, there was a first time for everything.

"I am eternally grateful to you…um…"

"Maria…and Aria."

"Thank you, Maria and Aria. You are very kind."

Maria smiled.

"We couldn't just leave you to die out there. Someone would tear you apart."

My mind shot back to the conversation we had over tea. I had a way to repay her now…

I fished in my pocket and pulled out my pouch of gil. Because of my employment with the Kukai Foundation, I was very wealthy.

"Here. Take this."

I swooped a large handful of gil out of my pocket. A quick glance told me that I had pulled out over 5,000 dollars worth of gil. That was merely pocket chance for me. Maria looked at me doubtfully.

"I can't take that."

"Yes, you can. Please…it's the least I can do for you saving me."

She approached the bed and took the coins from me.

"Thank you. You are so generous."

"My name is chaos."

Aria giggled.

"That's a funny name."

_I know. My name is always funny._

"Thank you, chaos. Now we can move into the better half of the colony," Maria said gratefully.

Now that I had done my good deed, it was time to get back on track. I needed to contact the Elsa and get them to turn around. Also, I wanted to see how my interference in the gnosis attack affected the Colony. I checked my energy supply with a mere touch of my mind. It was on its way back to normal from last night. This was fine, especially since I wasn't planning on fighting any battles today.

"Is there any chance that you have a U.M.N. station on the colony? I need to contact my ship so that I can get back home."

"Yeah, there's one downtown. I can take you down there if you want."

"Thank you."

"Mommy, he needs a cloak. The police might arrest him."

"Because I look like a mutant, right?" I guessed.

Maria shook her head.

"No, it's just that people have become paranoid lately with rumors of mutants living in the Colony. Your appearance might arouse suspicion."

"I see. I understand."

* * *

7:53 A.M.

chaos:

The Camino Colony was a rather large colony, filled with thousands of people. The downtown area was filled with all kinds of normal human beings. Maria and Aria were right about the suspicion. Even with a large hood over my head, my silver hair and aquamarine eyes drew unwelcome and sometimes, hostile stares. I felt no fear for the most part, at all. Like I said before, I was used to people hating me at some point.

The U.M.N. Center was located in the middle of the downtown area, surrounded by plants and flowers. This must be apart of the better part of the Colony.

"Maria…could you show me the other side of the Colony?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I can show you that later."

We walked through the doors into the lightly air conditioned building. I left Maria's side and walked to one of the nearby stations. I entered the keys in for the Elsa and held my breath. I hope Hammer kept the communications link up. Hammer's face popped up on the screen, along with plenty of static.

"I see that the Elsa's functioning poorly since I left," I commented dryly.

"F-Funny, chaos. By the way, it's good to see that you're still alive."

"Yeah, it's going to take a lot to kill me. So, how soon can you turn around?"

"Um…I'm not certain. The Elsa has to be repaired at the Foundation again, thanks to Tony."

The Kukai Foundation was about two weeks away from here.

"Do what you can, Hammer."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just get back safely."

"Understood."

The window blinked off.

"Are you friends ok?" Maria asked.

I turned around.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. It may take a long time for them to get me."

Maria touched my hand gently.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe until then. Come on, Aria should have breakfast ready to go."

Maybe there was a reason why I was here. Maybe there was something else I could do…

* * *

8:16 A.M.:

Aria's breakfast consisted of eggs and hashbrowns. It wasn't a lot, but it tasted much better than I was used to. Aria had a flair for cooking, that's for sure.

"This was excellent, Aria. Really it was," I said softly.

Aria smiled and nodded as she took the plates away from the table.

"I can help you with that, Aria," I suggested as I rose from the table.

"Ok."

Maria's daughter sat the dishes down in the sink and motioned for me to come over. With a sink full of lukewarm water and soap, we managed to get the dishes down within minutes.

"Hey, chaos, it's time to take a walk!"


End file.
